Seres de la noche
by Dayan
Summary: [UA]Una organización secreta,encargada de los conocidos 'seres de la noche'¿Habrá algo que haga cambiar sus destinos?Tal vez...¿Una segunda oportunidad?Pesima en summary InuxKag,MirxSan,KikxSesh


**SERES DE LA NOCHE**

Cápitulo 1:Introducción  
Por: DaYaN

Summary: Una organización secreta encargada de los conocidos''seres de la noche''¿Habrá alguna esperanza para todos¿una segunda oportunidad?

Aclaraciones:

_(---Pensamientos---) _

(---Cambio de Lugar---)

N/A:notas de la autora

**Letras en negrita: Canciones y Flash Back's

* * *

**

-No podemos seguir así-Exclamaba un joven moreno de apenas unos veinte años 

-No podemos hacer nada-Exclamó una muchacha a su lado,morena,de piel blanca,linda a los ojos de cualquiera

-Os digo una cosa?-Preguntó una castaña-Yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados

-No podemos hacer nada Sango-Exclamó la joven morena

-Kagome,si que podemos-Gritaba enfadada-Pero sabeís?no podemos ocultarle durante mucho a la gente la existensia de esos mounstruos

-Creo que Sango tiene razón-Dijo un joven castaño apoyado en una ventana-Que opinas Inuyasha?-Le dijo al chico que estaba al lado de Kagome

-Tal vez tengaís razon-decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Pero no podemos ir como si nada y decirle a la gente: Oye, sabes que?no salgas de noche hay vampiros

-No te estoy diciendo que lo digas así-Exclamó Sango quedando frente a frente con Inuyasha-Siempre igual,no se puede hablar contigo

-Está bien chicos calmaos-Sentenció Kagome mientras los intentaba separar

-Creo que tenemos lo que buscabamos-Decía una muchacha entrando a la sala

-De que se trata?-Preguntaron todos

-Hemos encontrado a nuestra salvación-Decía mientras arrojaba una carpeta a los chicos

Sango,era la más aventurada de ellos,se decidió a cojer la carpeta entre sus brazos y sentarse,Inuyasha,aquel apuesto chico se sentó a su lado,Kagome,la más inocente si situó detrás de la castaña,y Miroku al lado de Sango,todos estaban impacientes por saber que había,Lentamente Sango abrió la carpeta,encontrandose con la foto de una mujer y su historial.

-Vaya,está buena-Decía Miroku-Donde ha encontrado a una chica tan linda Kaede?

-Bastardo-Sango le dió un golpe en el estómago a Miroku dejándolo sin respirar

-No os dejeís engañar por las apariencias-Decía Kaede-es nuestra salvación,ella es la única,que nos podrá ayudar

-Vas a decirnos que una niña de apenas 17 años nos va a ayudar?-Bramaba Inuyasha

-Inuyasha no deberías dejarte engañar por las apariencias-Decía Kagome

-Inuyasha,Kagome vosotros os quedareís aquí,-Decía Kaede-Sango,esa chica es muy poderosa,seguramente ya la andan buscando ,asegurate de que la zona está limpia, y tu miroku tráela hasta aquí.

-Está bien,encantado-Decía Miroku

(---En algún callejón de tokyo---)

El viento mecía lentamente las hojas de los árboles,haciéndolas caer,como también mecía los cabellos negros azabaches de la joven,de blanca piel,queriendose comparar con la nieve, ojos negros,pero perdidos al mismo tiempo,su expresion?ninguna,de ropaje sencillo,no queriendo ser el centro de atención de nadie,aunque en ese callejón no había nadie,o eso creía ella

-Es estúpido que me siguas-Dijo la joven,pero no fue respondida-Estás siguiendome desde que vine¿que quieres?

-Veo que eres una chica lista-susurraba una voz en las sombras-Te quiero a ti

-Y yo pensaba que aquí no habían tantos locos..

-Estás segura de que tan sólo soy un loco?-Le pregunto la voz mucho más cerca

La chica sintió una delgada mano tocando su cuello,no podía moverse,la mano seguía avanzando,se paró y puso sentir una boca en su cuello y también unos finísimos y puntiagudos colmillos

-Maldito-Dijo sacando de su gabardina una ballesta y volteandose,pero la sombra había desaparecido-Da la cara

-Nos volveremos a ver pequeña-Decía mientras desaparecía-Diviertete un rato con mis amigos

En ese momento miles de ruidos inundaron el callejón,papeles volando ferozmente,las hojas de los árboles dándole con fuerza en la cara,cristales rotos, y en un minuto el callejón se llenó de los conocidos seres de la noche.

-Veo que nuestro amo nos ha traído un gran banquete para todos

-Que linda chica,me imagino como será su sangre

-Ni se os ocurra ponerme un dedo encima asquerosos

Aquellos mounstruos alados no se lo pensaron ni dos veces,se abalanzaron sobre aquella mujer morena que portaba una ballesta,algunos consiguió matarlos, a otros los logró entretener un rato¿Pero hasta cuando,la mujer cerró los ojos,pensando que su fin había llegado,lentamente notó como la presión,que la enía sujeta de las manos se esfumó,se aventuró a abrir los ojos,aunque con miedo,por saber lo que se podía encontrar,su miedo desapareció,pudo ver a una mujer castaña,de ojos marrones y expresión seria,matando con sus propias manos uno a uno aquellos seres,en su cara se distinguía la sed de sangre

-Levanta,estás bien?-Preguntó la castaña

-Si,tu debes de ser Sango no?

-Veo que te han hablado de mi no es cierto?-Preguntó algo curiosa por saber de que le habían hablado

-Como no me van a hablar de ti exterminadora?

-Mira,ves aquel coche,allí esta Miroku,un compañero,el te llevará con los demás yo me quedaré un rato aquí

La chica morena se subió en el auto negro,donde el joven Miroku no la dejaba de mirar,la chica sólo mostraba indiferencia ante aquel ''depravado''como ella pensaba.

(----En el callejón----)

-Vaya la chica es bien poderosa-Decía la castaña-Los vampiros han notado su presencia nada más llegar

-Tal vez nuestra raza no tenga una segunda oportunidad no es así?-Le dijo una voz a Sango

-Eh?quien eres?

En ese momento,un niño castaño como de 10 años de edad,salió de las sombras,no había comido en días ni tampoco había dormido debido a las ojeras que tenía en su cara,estaba temblando del frío pero sonreía

-Me llamo Kohaku,he estado observando a los vampiros.

-Shhh,no digas esa palabra,nos pueden oir

-Es verdad ¿que van a acabar con todo?

-Eso son bobadas quien te ha dicho eso?

-Nadie, lo sé yo solo,siempre los observo,pero desde que llegó esa chica morena están como locos

-Y tus padres?saben que estás aqui?

-Oh...por ellos no se preocupe,están en un lugar donde ''ellos''(n/a:vampiros xD)no les pueden hacer daño

-Y donde es ese lugar?muéstramelo

-Sólo tienes que mirar hacia arriba-Decía el niño señalando el cielo,mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

El corazón de Sango se congeló,pobre niño apenas 10 años y vagando tan solo,sin nadie,sin saber nada de la vida,tan sólo la existencia de aquellos seres,han sido su contacto al mundo.

-Vamos ven conmigo-Decía tendiendole la mano al niño

(---En las calles de Tokyo---)  
El auto negro se paró ante unos edificios negros,donde Miroku ayudó a bajar a la joven morena,y la condujo en ascensor hasta el último piso,donde aguardaban todos

-Chicos,ya la tengo-Decía Miroku

-Vaya que has tardado-Decía la castaña

-Sango?ya estás aquí-Preguntó Miroku,sorprendido ante la rapidez de la chica-Y ese niño?-preguntó señalando a Kohaku

-Lo encontré por casualidad,se va a quedar aquí-Dijo la castaña ante la cara de incredulidad de Miroku-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Hola yo soy Kagome y ese que vez ahí es Inuyasha-Decía alegremente Kagome-Y tu eres...?

-Kikyou-Dijo cortante la chica

* * *

Fin de la introducción,es la primera vez que escribo un finc de esta manera,de vampiros y esas cosas no me quedó tan mal o si?seguramente si snifff espero que os gusto besos nos vemos,según vuestros reviews continuo besos 


End file.
